


You Love Him

by kusomisokun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Please blacklist if unwanted, Pregame Setting, Professor Idabashi is only mentioned, Rape, Robot Rape, Underage Drinking, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusomisokun/pseuds/kusomisokun
Summary: Shuichi gets what he wants, but Kiibo does not agree.Vent fanfiction and spoilers. Takes place in pregame setting.





	You Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Robot Rape and Robot Violence

_"A-AH-! N-no, wait-! S-saihara-kun-! I thought w-we were studying together-!"_

 

The sounds of heavy breathing against my neck simulated this nauseating feeling to my stomach. My sectors overheated and were whirring with hypertension, sending my metallic joints to twitch and flail in a panicked way.

I may not be a human, but my body was fidgeting uncontrollably and my artifical tears threatened to spill out. I do not want this...but maybe this is just my simulation of feelings miscalculating....right?

I could hear my only friend breathing heavily, forcing a kiss on me and my pale, bare torso every few seconds while unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

He was saying something, but I cannot catch on due to how frightened I am.

I tried touching him, but he yanked his tie off and restrained me by wrapping it around my wrists, cutting off my wires' connection.

He shouted at me and yanked my hair.

Then he slapped me.

He seems angry.

He  _is_ ANGRY.

Maybe it is one of those days again.

I understand Shuichi very well, but this is scaring me. But does that matter when he knows me so well?

  
I knew what this is. This would happen between anybody. In order to reproduce. In order to feel pleasure. In order to love. But I still did not approve of this. Does it matter anymore..?

  
This is not even LIKE Shuichi. My Shuichi. The shy boy that would hyperfixate over the TV game 'Dangan Ronpa' and would follow me around, no matter where I went. My Shuichi. The boy who I always offered to stay around at my house. _My_ Shuichi. My only friend. He may be a 'creep' or a 'pervert', but I still hang around him because I know he really is an amazing boy, just misinterpreted by everyone he comes across.

  
But I...love him. I may be _'scrap metal'_ or really just a _'proto-boy'_.  
But I, at least, know well that I love Shuichi Saihara.  
Just only when he is not like this monster who is kissing me up, right now.

I wish I had not not taken the oil.

  
I could not bring myself to speak when my pants were yanked down. I was just frozen. It was like my body told me to give it up even though I refuse to just because I do not agree with this.

  
But I am very sure I stopped simulating such painful feelings because I love Shuichi Saihara so, so very much.

 

He means the _entire universe_ to me because I oh-so _love_ him.

  
My thoughts of fear were cut off once I felt hands on my bottom, and then a pair of thin lips pressing against one of my buttocks.

Lastly, his tongue. I did not feel bashful, but ashamed that he was going this far for me. For us. No one other than my father, when he was efficiently performing daily maintenance on me, has touched me there.

  
I kept being fondled and kissed at. I am not happy with this, but at least Shuichi is enjoying this entire thing.

 

  
_"Sa-saihara...or Shuichi...please...I promise I won't tell if you be v-very gentle...I do not want Papa to worry-"_

 

  
I felt myself being moistened up by his tongue. My head ducked beneath the pillow shamefully, but he pulled my head out immediately. My sensors sparked and blinked as my entire body vibrated. He began to do what he wanted to me. He ravished me with his ' _love_ '.

 

  
_"ShUiCHII-! I-it hurts so much, pleasepleaseplease-! L-let go of me, pleASE-"_

 

I screamed for dear life into the cushion below me.

With such force and carelessness, I was being ravaged in a non-meticulous manner. My face being pressed down onto the sand-colored, old sofa that my father would rest in. This made me want to cry even further. What if papa were to see what we were doing?

I would feel so dirty.

I was crying now. I did not want to cry in front of my beloved Shuichi.

My orifice was tearing apart, I could feel the lubricant dribbling thin, quick rivulets down my thighs. Shuichi was long and girthy, warm and slightly inviting. This felt so slippery and embarrassing to me. It felt cold and cruel.

Why is he doing this?

Why does this happen?

Why did he want _me_ out of all people?

I do not even feel like a person at this point, anymore. I feel like a dumb, inanimate object. A scrap metal.  
He continued to have his way with me. I really do not know how to feel, but I want him to cut it out. 

I malfunctioned on the spot due to the overheating and my system automatically shut off due to him working me up like this..

 

  
_'Thanks a lot, Sexaroid Idabashi...'_ were the last words panted out shakily from the taller boy above me.

 

  
I woke up again.

I know robots like me should not feel any exhaust, but this was simulating such painful exhaustion.

I felt something leaking out and did not dare to touch it. 

  
I curled up into a ball and just....cried for a little while.

That's the act of spilling tears after going through such overwhelming feeling.

 

My best friend, Shuichi Saihara, has _raped_ me.

 

And I _loved_ it.

  
No matter how many times you scream, they are not going to hear you.

  
No matter how many times you explain, they are not going to believe you.

  
No matter how many times you are hurting, they would not even notice.

  
They would not think any further or even _suspect_  a single thing because you, Tetsuya 'Kiibo' Idabashi, love Shuichi Saihara very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me to write. Thank you for reading.


End file.
